When Christmas Comes To Town
by Pricat
Summary: It's the festive season but when Jean's niece comes to stay, it might help a certain eagle come out of his shell
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I couldn't help myself writing this as I was listening to Christmas music plus I wrote a story like this on Deviant Art but didn't post it so decided to rewrite it and put it on here since I don't think there are many Christmas stories forvSam on here, plus Jean is in it too**

**In the story, Casey-Pierre Napelon, Jean's young cousin comes to stay with them and they are enjoying the holidays together, plus Sam is still shy so Casey can help him out.**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

now blanketed the city of Los Angeles as December had arrived but in the Napoleon-Eagle house, both Jean and Sam had been awakened as Jean's young niece, Casey was living with them so the holidays would be very exciting but Sam was a little scared in case Casey didn't like him or shy but Jean chuckled at the blue feathered male's anxious tone because he had known Casey since she was little, so it woukd work,out.

"Sorry Jeanbug but just worried, as the holidays woukd do this to you, you know?" He said drinking coffee but gaining his holiday weight to keep himself warm during Winter but Jean underdtood.

"Things will be fine but you should relax, as the holidays will be fine, plus Caseynis excited to meet you since I told her about you." Jean told him getting ready to leave seeing Sam wearing a star spangled scarf.

"Let's get in the car okay?" Jean said to him as they were going on the way to the airport But Christmas music was on the radio and they were beingvdorks singing along on the way passing by decorations.

Both of them loved this time of the year so Jean was looking forward to sharing their fun with Casey.

* * *

At the airport, Jean and Sam had made it through airport security using their badges to domit but saw Casey waitingbforvthem hugging them happy as her brunette bangs hung around her face and was carrying a suitcase on wheels as she couldn't stop staring at Sam because he was so fluffy!

Jean chuckled loudly at this but Sam sighed knowing the girl was just very curious but we're leaving the airport, getting into the car buckling seat belts before leaving the airport hearing Casey talk about the holidays making Sam chuckle softly because it was cute plus Casey's mother had sent Jean Casey's Christmas list, so he woukd know what to get her.

After arriving at the house and settling in, Casey was unpacking but putting stuffed animals on her bed, charging her tablet but jet lagged deciding to take an nap unaware Jean had gone out and Sam had been baking cookies but his heart melted, seeing her asleep.

He hadn't meant to seem unapproachable back at the airport, he was still getting used to things but wanted to be more social leaving cookies on the table going downstairs humming a carol.

He knew the others especially Kermit were always bugging hiM to come back to the show but he liked his life with Jean and being in the CIA as he was helping the country he loved, which they couldn't understand but the phone ringing broke hin out of his thoughts, as it was Jean telling hiM he might be late.

"I see." he said ha ging up but was ordering in for him and Casey.

Later, Casey was awake but going downstairs smelling cookies as the kitchen smelt of them from Sam baking eating one, hearing talon steps seeing Sam there but a smile was on his beak at her, as she was cute.

"So, somebody likes cookies huh?" he asked.

Casey nodded but she touched one of his wings gently, liking how it felt plus Sam smiled at her gentle touch, as they were talking plus they were eating the pizza Sam had ordered but havingbfun but on the inside, the blue feathered eagle male was feeling warm like when Jean hugged him that first London.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Casey asked.

He wiped the tears away before the girl saw but he explained making her understand but hugging him as he chuckled surprising Jean as he just had gotten home plus it was nearly Casey's bedtime, making the girl annoyed but they chuckled.

They were drinking cocoa but the festive season was intresting and Jean was excited making Sam smile but hug him.


	2. That Christmas Feeling

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you enjoy, as I like writing this story plus Casey is making friends with Sneaker, future thief in training making Sam smile because he cares about Jean's niece, Casey.**

**I like where it's going as things are getting good.**

* * *

snowballs hit the windows of the Napelon-Eagle house as Sam knew who was throwing them, a certain little female Bad Frog since she loved pestering him plus when he and Jean had to watch her, he was the victim of her antics making him go out there making Sneaker giggle.

"Sneaker, you know if you keep acting like this, Santa won't bring you any toys." he said as she giggled at him.

"Daddy can just steal them for me, Uncle Dominic too, so I don't need Santa's pity!" she said seeing Casey was there.

"Wow, she looks like Constantine, if he was a girl!" she said making Sneaker smile sensing this kid thought her Dad was cool.

"That's Casey, Jean's niece.

That's Sneaker, Constantine's daughter." Sam said to both girls but hoped maybe Casey could be a friend to Sneaker when she came over knowing her Dad was heisting, but saw a sad look on Sneaker's face saying her Dad was arrested.

"Hey, he'll break out, he's an awesome thief." Casey said.

"Tbat is true but I hope he's okay, as I have to stay with my uncle who disapproves of me being a thief. In training." Sneaker replied as she hoped things would work out but they were having breakfast.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jean was seeing Sam getting the decorations from the attic so they could decorate the tree and Casey was wanting to help him but thought it was cute plus they were singing carols, and wearing Santa hats making him happy because he never expected to see the blue feathered male like this knowing that he had a heart, like how he had helped Sneaker earlier.

"Wow, the tree looks really pretty, huh Uncle Sam?" Casey said surprising him because nobody had called him that before but his heart melted, hugging her.

"Aww Sammy, it's okay!" Casey told him.

Jean nodded making coffee but putting cookies on plates since they loved cookies and were singing carols melting Jean's heart because he was recording this with his iPhone sending it to his sister, but she thought it was cute and that he was doing a good job plus he smiled seeing Casey sleepy.

Sam knew the fire would make anybody sleepy but knew she was excited about the holidays making Jean smile because it was adorable.

"I guess a certain amphibian was trying to get you, to come back to the show huh?" Jean asked as Sam nodded.

"They don't underdtand, that I like things the way they are." Sam told him.

Jean underdtood but was knowing things woukd be okay, seeing him sleepy resting his head on his shoulder.

He was unaware that Constantine had busted himself out of gulag so he could be with Sneaker and make Christmas special.

He saw Sam waking up as they were going out for dinner but Casey was excited making Sam chuckle because she was cute plus they needed to be a family, as they knew that Casey's mother was busy so they didn't mind having Casey around, leaving the house in the car.

They were singing to Christmas music on the radio but chuckling as they arrived at Denny's getting out, as Sam shivered from the cold air but Jean was hugging him, plus he woukd get some coffee or hot cocoa making him smile.

They got inside but were at a table ordering hot cocoa making Jean chuckle because it was a good idea but his phone went off, as a certain amphibian was calling him to try and convince him to come back to the show, hanging up seeing Sam sigh.

He just wanted to be left in peace and was seeing Casey quiet thinking as she had e-mailed her mother but she hadn't replied which worried her, making Jean underdtand but we're quiet as the food arrived.

"Mmm these are pretty good, huh?" Sam said as Casey nodded.

She knew her mother cared but hoped she was okay as Sam underdtood being protective of the girl but knew things woukd work out.


	3. Hanging Out

"I'm happy for you Sneaker, that your dad is with you again because he is very special you know?" Casey said to Sneaker the next day.

"Yep, he is to me, Nadya and my uncles in gulag." Sneaker replied drinking warm milk.

Sneaker was staying at the Napeleon house for a little bit while her dad was busy doing Christmas things which both Jean and Sam didn't mind because Casey and Sneaker were becoming friends which was a good thing.

"Where do you and your dad live, when he's not in gulag?" Casey asked.

"In an apartment, we decorated it last night, plus my uncle got us a tree which my dad and I decorated too but this good feeling is emerging." Sneaker said.

"Oh, that's Tne Christmas feeling which is a good thing to catch this time of year." Casey said to her unawsre Sam was listening but it was sweet that Casey was helping Sneaker understand Tne spirit of Christmas.

He knew that Constantine along with Nadya were doing Christmas shopping especially for Sneaker but it was very sweet.

"Jean is right, Tne little bad frog just nedds love." he said to

Later when Jean got back he noticed that Sneaker was gone but guessed she had went home with her dad.

"How were things while I was gone, mon ami?" Jean asked Sam.

"A little hyper, but good." Sam replied.

"Good, but proud of you holding down the fort." Jean rep,ied hugging him making Tne blue feathered male happy.

* * *

That early evening Jean, Casey and Sam were singing carols in both English but French as well which Casey knew because her fatner was french .ime her uncle Jean plus Sam had learnt French because of Jean which Casey found adorable guessing they were good friends making Jean giggle along with Sam.

"You could say that, sweetie." Jean told her seeing Sam smile.

"We met a while ago, whi,e so,bing a case which invo,bed Constantine." Sa replied.

"Cool, but does Sneaker know about her dad trying to steal Tne Crown Jewels?" Casey adked tnem.

"I'm pretty sure she knows, because she wants to be like her dad." Sam said.

Casey smiled hearing that because she knew that Sneaker was just a kid like her so it was okay making Jean understand his niece but it was sweet.


End file.
